703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Qrstuvwoody
| place= 15/21 | alliances= | challenges= 4 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 15 | image2 = | season2= 25 | tribes2= | place2= 23/25 | alliances2= | challenges2= 1 | votesagainst2= 7 | days2= 5 | image3 = | season3= 35 | tribes3= | place3= 10/24 | alliances3= | challenges3= 9 | votesagainst3= 7 | days3= 28 |seasonscompeted = 3 |dayslasted = 48 |tribalwins = 13 |individualwins = 1 |totalchallengewins = 14 |totalvotes = 19 }} also known as Ryan is a contestant on , and . He also competed on Big Brother 4 and was one of the winners of The Challenge: The Island. In his first season, Ryan started out the game in a strong position only to be blindsided premerge with an idol in his pocket. He later returned, only to be seen as too aggressive and, once again, leave the game premerge, having only played 20 days across both seasons. Profile Name(Age): Ryan, 21 Tribe Designation: Tacana Current Residence: Connecticut's panhandle Personal Claim Of Fame: I got out of bed today!! Inspiration in Life: Qaadir Howard Hobbies: Photography, TV, and smoking weeeed Pet Peeves: When people are loud asf in libraries..... also ketchup/mayo/mustard/sauces and yucky condiments of the like :x 3 Words To Describe You: Roseanne, Jackie, and Darlene If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: A waterproof blanket, some mancandy, and a fishing spear Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: Kass McQuillen on the outside, Stacey Powell on the inside Reason for being on Survivor: I live for the drama+stress Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I'm stubborn as hell and ready to snatch some wigs Survivor: San Marcos Voting History Survivor: Resurrection Profile Tribe: Gallieni Hometown: Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: 15th Favorite Past Moment: Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Survivor: Mount Olympus Profile Tribe: Dion Hometown: '''Greenwich, CT '''Current Residence: '''Same ass place smh '''Personal Claim To Fame: '''I can roll a really nice joint :D '''Inspiration in Life: '''Rihanna '''Pet Peeves: '''It's "I couldn't care less" not "I could" �� '''Previous Finishes: 15th and 23rd 'Favorite Past Moment: '''Popping off on my parchment in Resurrection <3 '''Previous Survivor You Respect Most: '''Tucker & Elmo '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least: '''hmmmm... Michael Skupin '''Why Did You Come Back?: '''I got some shit to prove... Voting History ---- =Big Brother 4= Competition History Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia *Ryan was an alternate for The Genius II. *Ryan was in possession of the hidden immunity idol when he was voted out of San Marcos. *Ryan was the only two-time player to return for ''Mount Olympus. *Ryan had the lowest previous placement of all castaways to return for ''Mount Olympus, ''with 23rd. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:San Marcos Contestants Category:Tacana Tribe Category:15th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Resurrection Contestants Category:Gallieni Tribe Category:23rd Place Category:Big Brother 4 Houseguests Category:Mount Olympus Contestants Category:Dion Tribe Category:Filoxenia Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Mount Olympus Jury Members